This disclosure relates to a food cutter. In particular, the disclosure relates to a dough cutter, for instance, cookie dough or pastry dough, although other soft food substances may be cut with a food cutter as described herein. The cutter has a cutting portion and a movable portion. The movable portion is movable between a first position in which the movable portion is raised relative to the cutting portion and a second position in which the movable portion is lowered relative to the cutting portion. The cutting portion comprises an upstanding wall with a blade formed on a distal end of the upstanding wall. The movable portion is arranged generally transverse to the upstanding wall. A biasing member urges the movable portion to the first position when the movable portion is moved to the second position. The biasing member extends continuously from cutting portion to the movable portion.